A Dana POV
by banana00
Summary: A Dana POV. Duh. What else would it be? Crap. I suck at this...


A Dana POV  
  
by: banana00  
  
They think I don't know. They think I haven't got a clue. They think they could hide it from me... Please! It is so obvious. I could see it in their eyes. The way they look at each other... The way they would 'accidentally' brush each other's arms... The way they would talk endlessly in front of me, as if I wasn't there... I know their secret. I know what they're hiding from me. I know…  
  
"No way! What did Mr. Wayne say?"  
  
"I didn't tell him! But of course, Mr. Wayne- c'mon! He'd know... He let his dog, Ace, chase me off the manor!"  
  
They're laughing. What's so funny? Ah, yes. They were discussing something about Mr. Wayne and his painting collections. I forced myself to laugh. "Oh, Terry... You're so-"  
  
"I swear, Terry! If I didn't know better, I wouldn't think of you the least bit as Ba-"  
  
She stopped. There was a moment of silence that fell upon our table. She looked at me in a weird way, and then to Terry. He looked back at her with the same face. Oh guys, is it another one of your secrets that you almost blurted out? It's okay. Honest. I can take it. I already know about the two of you... I mean, yeah, I cried my eyes off every night of the past week, but- hey! I can take it now. I don't think that there's anything that would shock me as badly as when I found out about the two of you.  
  
"What?" I asked in a cheerful and normal tone. I moved forward from my seat; and turned to look at my 'boyfriend', who seems to be averting his gaze somewhere else. "You wouldn't think Terry the least bit of what?"  
  
"Ah, nothing... It's just, uh, a private joke between us!" She answered, pointing next to Terry. She took a bite of her chocolate chip cookie and a sip from her lemonade. "Mm... Want some?"  
  
"Oh, no thank you." I answered politely. "I'm still full from the chicken sandwich I just ate." The one I ate while waiting for you two to arrive. "But," I bent my head slightly to the right, "I would like know this 'joke' you guys have 'coz I feel so out of place." I looked at the two of them and forced my smile to widen.  
  
"Well, Dana," Terry began, scratching the back of his head. He was obviously trying to come up of something to say. "You see..." He turned to her for help.  
  
"Yeah? I'm listening." I can't wait to hear what they've got to say.  
  
Suddenly, a beeping sound filled the air.  
  
"Oh, damn. Look at the time!" Terry exclaimed, who didn't at all look or sounded disappointed. "Mr. Wayne is going to kill me. I gotta go." He stood up from his chair.  
  
"Is it four already? Oh god, I gotta get going too." She stood up from her chair. "My dad is expecting me to be home by four thirty. You know how traffic it is in Gotham!"  
  
I tucked in a strand of loose hair behind my ear, leaned back; and folded my arms. I just sat there. I looked at them with a look that both made them fidget and restless. "Well, I guess the joke's going to have to wait next time!" I smiled.  
  
" I guess so." Terry replied.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so too." She also replied.  
  
"Well, you two better be off!" I took a piece of paper from the table and waved it like a fan. "Don't worry. I'll pay the bill."  
  
They both stopped at their tracks.  
  
"Crap, we forgot! Sorry! How much is it? How much do we need to pitch in?" She answered, smiling.  
  
'We'? Since when did she use the word, 'we'? Does she also use the word 'us'?  
  
"No, really. It's okay." I answered, trying as much as possible to put up with the sweetness I was showing off. "You two better fly off, or you..." I breathed in an amount of air, "both will be late for... whatever." I swear, another sentence involving the two of 'my friends' with the words 'both', 'you two', or other second person, plural pronouns...  
  
"Well, you sure, Dana? Okay then." He squeezed my hand.  
  
A squeeze. A mere squeeze in the hand. Wow. That is something completely different... A way more affectionate display that I was expecting from a boyfriend. It wasn't a hug or a kiss, but a squeeze. Gee, for sure he'd be able to win the "Most Romantic Boyfriend of the Year" Award.  
  
"Umm, so, Max... You need a ride home? I can give you one." He offered her.  
  
Terry McGinnis, you never cease to amaze me! Not only will you the win the most romantic award, but you'll also get the "Most Gentleman of the Year" Award too! I mean, you're on your way to Mr. Wayne's, right? And that's... hmm... heading north? But, you, being so courteous and everything, would give her a ride home! And it's completely the opposite direction!  
  
"Sure," She smiled, staring straight into his eyes. "Thanks."  
  
And so I was left alone. Heh, Dana, it's always like this... Shouldn't you know better? You're always left alone! Remember that!  
  
I left $20 on the table as I stood up. I hurriedly walked towards the parking lot and spotted my red convertible. I opened the driver's seat and suddenly, I felt my cheeks wet. I took a glance on the side mirror. Oh. I'm crying…  
  
Comments? Suggestions? Email me: codename_banana@toast.com Yeah, the ending sucks. No flames, please. It's my first time to write a fic… Sorry for all the wrong grammar and spelling! I'm a bit of a Dana fan… I think she's okay. I tried to make her like 'Catherine' from Cruel Intentions… But I think it didn't quite work… -_-' 


End file.
